


Father’s Pride

by Fibi94



Series: Universe Alpha [30]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Gen, Papa Tom, proud dad Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: Tom starts rambling about his kids to his cabinet and no one knows or wants to stop him.





	Father’s Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by: marinad3lrey

Kimble knew that this cabinet meeting was going to run long overtime, she knew the moment Tom Kirkman entered the room with his big smile and no apparent care to speak about actual politics. She watched him as he sat down on his seat, she was watching him as he left his things on the table and she was sure that he was going to go on a long rant about his kids when he opened his mouth.

“Leo has been accepted into Yale! His mother’s son through and through and I won’t deny that I am a bit disappointed, I was really rooting him going to Cornell like me but I guess he wants what he wants.” A round of congratulations filled the room, Tom was smiling, he looked so proud that made Kimble forgive him taking what will definitely will be an hour of this meeting.

“Penny loves Cornell!” he announced after a small silence, most in the room looked around confused, who was Cornell? Kimble looked over to Cornelius who was covering his face. “Great sir, but who is Cornell?” Kimble felt like struggling the secretary of Interior for this question but Cornelius grabbed her hand under the table stopping her.

“Cornell is the name I choose for my pet frog.” Kimble was sure this would be the moment everyone resigned; some looked like they wanted to. “But that’s not the only good news, because Penny has her first ballet recital in a few weeks and she’s playing Odette, it’s the swan lake, lake swan, I don’t remember the exact title, it has to do with swans and a lake and wizard or something. I think it’s Swan Lake, wait a second I have the invitations somewhere in here.” Kimble looked at the man with the nuclear codes stumble through his papers trying to find an invitation to a children’s ballet recital, in any other case she might have been pissed off but there’s something about his excitement and the smile on his face that made her smile “It’s swan lake sir.” Kimble says, Tom stops searching and looks up at her.

“Thank you, anyway you’re all invited to the recitals I can get you tickets if you want!” Tom announced, Kimble looked at the people around the table most were uncertain how to respond to the request, but she looked at Cornelius smiling widely next to her and she couldn’t stop herself. “We’ll be there sir.”

His smile could light up the entire room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is small but hey, it has Tom bragging about his kids


End file.
